Nookie
by White Dog 2
Summary: This is like a series of Tyka SanoChi oneshots. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is like a series of Tyka/SanoChi oneshots that can also be seen as a story. Well, the first two chaps are related, thou.

**Warning:** yaoi, cussing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

Chi felt something tickling his chin, and frowned. The fuzz moved to his cheek, and he shook his head, opening golden eyes lazily. Sano was hovering above, holding a green stuffed toy in front of the Neko-jin's face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he laughed. Chi snorted and yawned hugely, stretching.

"Look who's talking," he groaned and looked around in Sano's room. It was darker than he remembered.

"How long did we sleep?" the pink-haired boy asked. Sano sat straight and took another toy.

"I dunno, it's almost six," he said. Chi's eyes widened and he glanced at Sano's Sponge Bob clock.

"Wow. That long?" he mumbled. Sano sighed in a mock-exhausted manner.

"Yeah, math homework sure drains the juice out of ya," he mused. A pink brow rose sharply.

"Don't you mean _watching your boyfriend do it for you_?" he teased, but Sano just pouted indignantly.

"Hey, I did do it myself, you may have helped a _little_ bit, ok?" he defended himself, and concentrated on his toys, two ninja turtles. Chi watched him with a small smile on his face, and shook his head.

"How old are you again?" he asked. Sano stuck his chest out.

"Old enough," he said and started acting out, "Michelangelo! Where's the last slice of pizza? _I ate it_. What! It was mine! _Didn't have your name on it_. We were all supposed to get three slices, and you ate it anyway! How could you! _Oh come on, don't be such a baby_. What did you just say? Ok that does it!" Sano removed Donatello's scarf and made him whip Michelangelo's butt with it. "Bad boy, bad bad boy!"

Chi stared at his best friend in horror.

"What are you doing? You can't do that, cut it out!" he yelled. Sano stuck his tongue out at the other teen.

"My room, my toys," he said.

"My childhood memories! That's blasphemy! Stop that right now!" the pink-haired boy insisted. Sano sighed and rolled his eyes, putting the scarf back on the turtle. He observed his toys thoughtfully for a moment before continuing the game.

"I'm sorry Michelangelo, but I had to teach you a lesson, you understand right? _I know, and I'm sorry for eating your pizza slice. I'm sorry Donatello_. It's ok, I'm sorry for spanking you, too. _No don't be, I liked it. A lot._ Really? MmmmmMMMhhhaahhOOOOhhhSluuurrppMMmmm Kiiiisss mmm…" Sano made the turtles hump and grind against each other. Chi's jaw dropped in horror.

"What the hell? They're brothers, they can't do that!" he yelled. Sano's hands paused uncertainly, and he glanced at his boyfriend.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are, God, don't you know that? And you call yourself a fan? Come on! They're brothers!" Chi claimed. Sano hesitated.

"No they're not," he muttered and continued the turtle humping. Chi sat up.

"Sano! They are! Cut it out, they can't do that!" he snapped. The navy-haired teen glanced at his best friend, then at the toys, uncertainly.

"Nothing wrong with a little brotherly love," he said suddenly and kept playing, "Mmmhh Donatello oooh feels so gooodd! Hardeeeer!" Chi laughed and tried to reach for the toys, but Sano twisted his body away.

"Come on you perv, give 'em up! I'm not gonna let you do that!" he laughed.

"No!" Sano giggled, "Get your own turtles! This is my room!"

"I said give 'em," Chi growled playfully and pounced the younger boy, who tried to squirm away in delight. Soon the toys fell on the floor and it turned into a mock-wrestling match, and suddenly they were bundled up, panting in each other's faces. Flustered, his face glowing, Sano laughed weakly.

"Perv," Chi murmured tenderly.

"And what does that make you for dating me?" Sano teased, and the Neko-jin closed the distance between their lips, sinking into a sensual kiss.

"Happy," he breathed against the Japanese boy's lips, before Sano kissed him harder, with passion. They rolled over, Sano now on top. He preferred this position for he was lighter, and because removing Chi's clothing was _much_ easier this way. Sano's hand fumbled with the buckle of Chi's studded belt clumsily as hands roamed underneath his shirt.

"Mhh… I don't have morning breath, do I?" Sano murmured, making the Neko laugh.

"We slept for a few hours, moron," he mumbled, nipping his lover's flushed bottom lip. The belt opened and the zipper went down loudly, followed by an eager hand. Chi's breath shuddered as Sano's mouth moved to lick and suck his soft, pale collarbone skin while the hand squeezed and stroked torturously within the boxers.

Chi wetted his lips, his brows furrowing suddenly.

"Uh… w-wait, are your parents home?" he groaned, trying not to buck into the touch. Sano paused and thought.

"Um, father's at work and dad's about to start his lesson," he said. Golden eyes opened.

"What lesson?" he asked. Sano gave him an odd look.

"Kendo."

"You didn't tell me he was teaching kendo."

"I didn't? I thought I did. Are you _sure_ I didn't?" Chi frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember. When is it?"

"At six, right about now in the gym hall. Why?" Chi's eyes flickered with excitement and he sat up.

"Oh great, let's go watch!" Sano's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower.

"What? What about the lovin'? What about my needs?" he asked. Chi closed his flyer and belt, straightening his purple top. He threw his legs on the floor and stood up.

"Come on, I want to see what it's like, we don't have to watch the whole lesson," he said. Sano wobbled his lower lip.

"But he has those three times a week!" he tried. Chi gave him a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Sano, _we_ can do it every night of the week," he said. Sano's eyes glazed over and a stupid smile spread on his face from the mere idea of sexing Chi up every night of the week.

"Oh yeh… ehehe… whoo yeah…" he chuckled, lost in his own world. Chi sighed and went to the door.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," he said, and Sano snapped out of it. Frowning childishly, the younger teen flopped on the floor and crawled to his best friend on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Chi's thighs and nuzzled his butt longingly.

"Sano want nookie!" he wailed. The pink-haired boy rolled his eyes and yanked Sano up from the floor.

"Come on, how long does the lesson last?" he asked.

"Like 45 minutes, or something."

"See? You can wait that long," Chi said. Frowning, Sano followed him in the hallway.

"Don't be so sure. If I spontaneously combust and die, it's your fault," he grumbled. Chi grinned as the pony-tailed boy leaned his head on his shoulder.

"If you die, I'll kill myself, ok?" he said. Sano smiled in the purple fabric.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." They went downstairs and saw many unfamiliar coats and shoe pairs by the front door.

"I wonder how many people wanted to get on this course?" Chi mumbled as they tiptoed towards the gym hall. Sano whistled quietly.

"Trust me, a lot. The phone's been ringing ever since dad put the add up. Everyone wants to be taught by the world champ," he whispered. They stopped by the door and creaked it open, glancing in. There were about 15 customers, all young women, standing around, looking a bit nervous. The door to the backyard opened and Tyson came in, waving at the females. Everyone perked up and blushed, and an electric giggle shot through the air.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I had to…"

"That's OK!" came the interrupting response in a choir. Tyson smiled and the women blushed even more, fiddling with their hair and shifting their weight from one foot to another. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Tyson was shirtless. The pony-tailed man took a kendo stick that had been leaning against the wall and waved it around with seemingly casual ease. Everyone's eyes were nailed on him; there was no point in denying it.

"Thanks for being so understanding, I promise I won't be late next time. So, does everyone have their gear?" he asked, and the women started to take their traditional, new, expensive kendo uniforms out of the bags by the wall. Sano sighed as the class got changed.

"Can we go eat something? I'm hungry," he complained. Chi hushed him.

"Come on, they haven't even started yet. You know, don't you think it's a bit weird there are only girls in class?" he asked. Sano shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe they think it burns calories or something?" he mused, but Chi just rolled his eyes. One of the women laughed shyly.

"Mr Kinomiya, can you help me get this back part on? I seem to be a bit stuck," she said, and Tyson was right by her side.

"Sure thing. I remember the difficulties of getting my uniform on the first time," he assured. The girl blushed and giggled madly as Tyson moved behind her and yanked the armour down, hands on her waist. Some of the other women gave her dirty looks.

"Oh Mr Kinomiya, can I get some help too?"

"And me, I'm stuck too!"

"I'm more stuck, help me!"

Tyson laughed sheepishly and ran from girl to girl, trying his best to help them get changed. Chi sighed and rolled his eyes. This was unbelievable. He was starting to realise exactly why the class had been so popular.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone had finally changed, and the lesson could begin. Tyson was giving them his little speech about how kendo was about knowing yourself and yadda yadda, and the women ate up every word, nodding eagerly and tilting their heads with little oohs and aahs of admiration, as Tyson showed them a few stances and moves. Chi was starting to feel nauseous, and didn't understand how unfazed Sano seemed by all of this.

"Doesn't this look a bit weird to you?" he whispered to his boyfriend. The Japanese sighed and leaned against him.

"I can't see, hunger has blinded me," he groaned dramatically. Chi rolled his eyes again.

"Just hang on a little while," he mumbled and looked in the hall. Tyson walked behind a girl.

"Like this?" she asked uncertainly. Tyson grabbed her hands and positioned them.

"No, your hands have to be higher, more like this," he instructed, and the grin nearly split her face. The other women looked annoyed and went in really bizarre positions.

"Oh teacher, am I standing correctly?" someone asked.

"What about me? Is this right?" another one asked, squatting on the floor. Chi closed his eyes and took a step back, shaking his head. How could Sano and uncle Tyson be so blind?

"Let's go eat," Chi said, and Sano perked up immediately. He dragged the pink-braided teen after himself to the kitchen. He halted when he saw a package of Lucky Charms on the table.

"A new box! Untouched! All mine!" he gasped and ran to it, ripping it open, "The toy is mine! Hahaha!" Frowning, Chi took a seat.

"What do you mean? Who would possibly take the toy?" he asked.

"Dad," Sano said and fished the little plastic bag in his hand, looking at the figure in it. Pink brows rose.

"He collects cereal toys?" Chi asked in disbelief. Sano blushed and glanced at him.

"He doesn't _collect_ them."

"Then what does he do with them?"

"He puts them in a big box."

"Sano, that's collecting."

"Is not! Collecting is putting stuff on the shelves in order!"

"Like he does with Happy Meal toys?"

"That's beside the point! Are you trying to tell me my dad is childish or something?"

"No, no. Of course not. When I grow up, I want to be the proud owner of the Disney movie collection, too."

"Hey! Those are for the _entire_ family, not just kids, ok?"

"How many times have you seen Tarzan?"

"Um… like six times. Why?"

"And how many times has your dad seen it?"

"I don't see what that has to…"

"How many times, Sano?" The younger boy sighed and pursed his mouth shut tightly, looking away. He mumbled something. Chi leaned closer, grinning slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. A bit louder?" he asked.

"19 times!" Sano huffed. A calm smile on his face, the Neko leaned back.

"Ah-ha." Sano glared at him. He loved and worshipped his dad with every cell in his body, and he would not let anyone make fun of him just because they had the same taste.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" he snapped, glaring at Chi, who raised his hands, eyes wide.

"Peace! I didn't say anything!" he claimed innocently. Looking suspicious, Sano turned his attention on the cereal figure.

"Doesn't it bother you how those girls are all over your dad, anyway?" Chi asked. Sano blinked in confusion.

"Hu? No they're not," he claimed.

"Sano, you know I love you, and that our relationship is based on honesty, so I'm gonna have to say this: those girls want your dad bad." Sano's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You're crazy!" he snapped, "M-maybe kendo is the new _thing_." Chi raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I _did_ read in the tabloids that Paris Hilton has been seen going to kendo lessons. Yeah, that explains the nation's craze," he said dryly. Sano's face turned dark with anger. He crossed his arms, trying to think of something feverishly.

"But what I'm really worried about is Kai's attitude," Chi mumbled, rubbing his neck. Blinking, Sano looked at him.

"Wha? What do ya mean?"

"Well, he owns the property and paid for Tyson's gear… Tyson is running his business in this dojo… he's taking money from people and appears to them half-naked and touches them… so, when you think about it, Kai's really a pimp."

Sano gaped at the other teen in horror.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Chi nodded calmly.

"It really doesn't differ that much. Those girls are gonna go home and do God only knows what, inspired by your dad. He's like a modern geisha. Your father's a pimp." Sano looked absolutely horrified. Suddenly Chi stood up.

"Oh well, guess I'd better get going. You know how mom gets when I come home too late. Always nagging that I'm not home enough and stuff. See ya!" Sano stared into the distance.

"My father's a pimp?" he muttered. Chi petted the dark blue hair affectionately.

"Come on, you're not the only kid of a pimp. Pimps have lots of kids, I've heard," he said and walked out, a huge, mischievous grin on his face. Sano was left sitting on the kitchen table, absolutely devastated. A long time passed, and Tyson walked in the kitchen, covered in sweat, a towel flung over his shoulders.

"Oh hey, what'cha doing here, sitting all by yourself? Man, I'm sweating like a pig, gotta take a shower. Do we have any Dr Pepper left? Oh yes thank God wee do!" He took a can and popped it open, taking a sip. He watched his quiet son, and stepped closer, rubbing Sano's shoulder.

"Hey, bug… everything ok?" he asked with a lowered voice. Sano swallowed and nodded, staring at the toy. _Father's a **pimp**_.

"Well, I gotta take a shower, good thing the next group doesn't come until Thursday, man my muscles are gonna hurt tomorrow, haha!" He left Sano by himself. Soon, the boy's expression darkened. He would not let his father pimp his dad any longer. He'd make sure of that.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback. Notice that I boosted the rating? This chapter is mostly smut

**Warning:** **yaoi lemon!**

Kai closed the door behind him and set his briefcase on the floor. He listened for a moment; yes, Sano was definitely elsewhere. The boy would've yelled his familiar greeting by now, hearing the door open. _Who's there? **Me**. Oh._ And Kai would have trouble not smirking. Who on earth was the teen expecting anyway? He and Tyson were the only ones with a key in the residence in addition to the boy. Kai looked up when Tyson came in the hallway. The pony-tailed man was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top, sweaty and messy from head to toe.

"Ah, the kendo lesson. How was it?" Kai asked, pulling his jacket off and setting it on the hanger. Tyson blew a strand of hair out of his eyes carelessly. Out of his dark, lidded, sultry eyes, Kai suddenly noticed with a twitch. The shorter man halted right in front of his husband and his gaze rolled down sensually.

"Missed my hubby," he murmured, grabbing the tie and sliding his fingers down it suggestively. Kai bit his lower lip, shifting closer.

"You stink," he murmured affectionately. Tyson smiled and his hands slid up around Kai's tense neck.

"I know you love it, you big freak," he mumbled, sending a chill down the Russian's spine. It was true; it reminded him of the fruit of his labour in the bedroom, like prove of his skills to blow Tyson away. Kai's arms curled around Tyson's waist and his lips brushed the dark blue bangs.

"You need to take a shower."

"If you join me."

"Tyson, I'm beat. Haven't eaten anything. I can't just leave all of this. You know I want to get the routine out of the way before relaxing…" Tyson ended his sentence with a soft kiss, which turned deeper and hungrier. Kai broke off, his breath slightly uneven.

"Don't do this, runt. It's not Friday. I need to…" Tyson grabbed the end of his mauve raw silk tie and started pulling him in the kitchen, backwards, his lidded eyes mischievous and determined. Kai couldn't help shivering inside. He was afraid this would end like it always did; with Tyson getting just what he wanted.

"Where's Sano?" he tried to distract.

"Elsewhere," Tyson murmured, not letting it stop him for a second. He pressed Kai against the wall and started undoing his shirt. Kai swallowed; his throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Didn't the kendo lesson take it out of you?" he asked, groaning when fingers brushed against his nipple, rolling it hard.

"Nope. I feel very… _energized_," Tyson whispered, getting on his knees. Kai pressed his palms against the wall. His belt fell on the ground and the zipper went down.

"Tyson…"

He groaned and bucked against the hot breath caressing his most sensitive skin. Dark blue eyes looked up wantonly, hands caressing the pale, sculpted hipbones.

"Haven't you missed me?" Tyson breathed against him teasingly, drawing a grunt out of the taller man.

"Can't we at least go to the bedroom? Sano could walk in any m…"

"He won't. He'll come home late," Tyson murmured and pressed a soft kiss down on the length. Kai twitched and bucked spontaneously, stealing a glance around. It had become such routine for them to make love in bed, this just felt too…

"A-aahh!" Kai hissed at the long, slow lick up his shaft, and another and another following. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as Tyson licked and sucked him up and down, taking him in fully.

"T-Ty… unhh…" he panted, his hand sliding gently into damp, dark locks, massaging the head that bopped back and forth. Tyson's moans drove him wild, knowing how much his husband loved this as well. The Japanese let go and caressed the flush erection with his breath, squeezing the basis with his other hand. Kai was panting hard, casting a lidded look down.

"Tyson…" he groaned, and looking up into auburn eyes, Tyson slid his other hand down to cup his round, soft cheek under the fabric. His own need twitching in his shorts, Tyson started massaging Kai's beautiful, round ass, his mouth sucking on the flush tip slowly. Kai was bucking off the wall, groaning incoherently. The hot tongue swirling around him drove him wild.

"Ty… hnngghh… come on," he groaned. Tyson smiled at the words and pulled the expensive slacks and boxers down, leaving Kai with an open shirt, loose tie and socks. Tyson got up, receiving a displeased growl, and took the sight in. So irresistible, so adorable and sexy at the same time. Kai's face was dark and edgy.

"Don't tease," he grunted.

"Oh so you want it after all? What about the routines?" Kai clashed his lips against Tyson's and pressed him down on the kitchen table, kissing him hard. The younger man exhaled shakily as his shirt and shorts were torn off with haste, giggling slightly. Kai promptly parted his thighs and pushed flush against him, his face hovering an inch above Tyson's.

"You know better than to toy with my patience," he grunted, grinding into Tyson once, demandingly. Tyson's hands slid up around his back and bunched into the white cotton.

"And you shouldn't play hard to get," he murmured teasingly. A hard, deep kiss, and they were panting the same air.

"I didn't," Kai groaned, rubbing himself against Tyson, their erections swelling together. Hands caressed the broad, clad shirt aimlessly. Tyson's eyes slid shut and he leaned back, panting as the friction grew and Kai's mouth suckled his neck and vulnerable throat softly. He let a moan out which he knew Kai understood perfectly; they had grown to read the others' body language over the years. The slate-haired man guided himself between the round, warm globes, and pushed his slick tip against the entrance.

"Tyson," he groaned hoarsely, a clumsy, thick exclamation of lust and desire, pointless and straight from his gut. Tyson grunted in response and bucked, letting out a shaky breath as Kai pushed in and sheathed himself fully inside. Kai started pulling out and pushing back in slowly, without stalling; they needed this too much.

"Faster," Tyson breathed, bucking against the thrusts, and got exactly what he asked for. The sex didn't last long, but it was mind-blowing. Afterwards, Kai lay weak and limp on his love, nuzzling the sweaty chest and neck in mindless bliss. Tyson was just as spent, his arms frozen in a tight hug around the heaving shoulders. They lay there for long, silent minutes, until the damp shirt started to feel uncomfortable against their skin.

"Let's take a shower," Kai murmured hazily, getting up and pulling Tyson along to sit. Another soft, deep kiss.

"Missed you," Tyson murmured affectionately. Kai smirked and pulled him close.

"I can tell."

They sponged and washed each other's backs lovingly in the steamy booth, and it wasn't long till they ended in another round of lovemaking.

**The next day**

Sano slouched in the kitchen with a sour expression on his normally bright face. Kai was chopping lunch for himself, since he had to be at work a bit later. The teen sat on the edge of the table and glared at is fathers back. A few moments later:

"What is it?" Kai asked without even turning to look, which shouldn't really freak the boy out anymore after all these years, but sure enough, it did. He rubbed his arm in annoyance.

"Do you know what people are saying about you?" he asked. Kai smirked and glanced at him.

"They say a lot of things about me," he reminded.

"Yeah, but the last one is pretty disturbing," Sano said lightly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sano kept his voice light and indifferent.

"Everyone is calling you a pimp. That you're pimping dad," he said. Kai's hands froze, and he turned to look at his son sharply.

"And who's saying that?" he asked. Sano's gaze travelled on the ornaments near to the ceiling.

"People. At school, at stores, at the mall, everyone."

"And why is that?" Kai asked dryly. Sano glared at him.

"Because of dad's kendo lessons! His students go home and have dirty dreams about him and it's happening right in front of your nose and you don't even do anything about it and you're supposed to love him!" he almost yelled to wards the end. Kai gave his son a long, weird look. Sano blushed and looked out the window quickly. Kai leaned against the counter.

"It's normal for people to crush on their teachers," Kai sighed, "And, to be honest, if I went after everyone in this world who was attracted to your father, that would leave… um, no-one." He started chopping vegetables again.

"Well I still think you should make him end his kendo lessons so those rumours stop!" Sano huffed. Kai halted and stared in the air blankly, remembering last night vividly. How Tyson had been when he got home… A blush tinted Kai's cheeks.

"Absolutely not. Teaching kendo is important to your father. It gives him a sense of… er, it's important to him. End of discussion." Sano glared at Kai's back in disbelief. Then he got an idea and flopped on the floor.

"Fine. If it doesn't bother you how those girls make dad touch them everywhere using lame excuses, and how they grope him every lesson. _Fiine_." He walked out of the kitchen casually, smiling at the sound of the knife dropping on the counter.

**In the evening**

Kai opened the door to the gym hall and went in. Tyson and a herd of young females turned to him, and everyone's faces lit up.

"Hey. Came to see us practise?" Tyson asked. Kai gave the class a scrutinising look.

"Actually, I'm looking for Sano. Thought I'd play a little ball with him," he said, batting the baseball bat he was holding against his open hand, giving the girls a cool glance. They all looked away quickly. Tyson scratched his head, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure he's in his room," he said.

"He's not," Kai said, "I checked. I think he might come home any minute, so I'll just wait for him here. If he arrives from the driveway, I'll see him from here. And I do want to watch your lesson." Tyson beamed and nodded. The girls gave Kai nervous glances as he walked to the window and sat on one of the stools. He was wearing a tight black muscle top, that revealed his perfect physique, and sweatpants, and that bat looked _extremely_ hard and heavy. He fixed his dark, dangerous stare on the students, patting his palm quietly and promisingly against his open palm.

"Okay, let's start!" Tyson announced, and the girls turned to him nervously. None of them was able to concentrate. They all knew, of course, about Kai and Tyson's marriage, and the tabloids claimed the silent Russian could have a real temper. And that he was the jealous type. All hour, the students kept casting nervous glances towards the window. Kai had gotten in 'in boredom' and was practising swinging invisible baseballs. His swings sure looked fast and well targeted…

**Next week**

Tyson huffed and put the phone down. Kai glanced at him over a book.

"What is it?" he asked. The bluenette frowned.

"I don't get it. Last time half the class got sick at the same time and didn't show, and this time the other half announced they have a funeral to attend in New York. _All_ of them!" he huffed. "I'm loosing all my students!" Kai hid his smirk behind his book quickly. Tyson got up with a heavy sigh and slouched to the window.

"Dammit, I was having so much fun teaching kendo," he mumbled, running his finger along the windowsill. Kai felt a pang of guilt and got up. He walked behind his love and wrapped him in a close, warm hug.

"I'd be more than happy to be your exclusive student," he murmured. Tyson's face brightened up, and he leaned against Kai's broad chest.

"I thought you weren't into it," he said. Kai nuzzled behind the ear tenderly.

"I wasn't, but watching you teach got me interested," he said.

"Cool."

Behind the living room door, Sano straightened up and cast Chi a broad, smug grin. The pink-haired teen looked stunned.

"Your father's a _genius_," he whispered. Sano nodded nonchalantly, as if hearing this all the time, and started pulling his best friend towards the stairs.

"And dad never realised it was all his doing," the dark-haired teen boasted, taking a step up.

"You think they're going to practise now?" Chi asked. Sano halted and frowned thoughtfully.

"Kendo? Naah. Dad never does it two nights in a row. It's bad for your muscles," he mused. The Neko smiled slyly.

"Who said anything about _kendo_?" he murmured. Sano stared at him, then the image hit his brain and his other eye twitched violently.

"Duude! EEW! Don't! Do you _have_ to do that!" he groaned. The Chinese pulled the other boy close and sniffed his chest.

"Nightmares? I'll distract you," he purred. They sunk into a deep, sensual kiss there in the dim hallway by the stairs, and just when hands started to roam eagerly under clothing, Sano pulled away.

"You didn't get horny _because_ of the image of them practising, right?" he asked suspiciously. Chi stared at him blankly, then his lips spread into a wicked grin, his fangs flashing in the dark. A shiver ran down Sano's spine, even though he knew his boyfriend was just joking.

"Eww! Hands off me you perv!" He started running up the stairs with his best friend chasing him up to his room.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, this chap is related to the next one. This takes place before Sano and Chi are openly a couple. Still no one-shot, eheh…

Kai squinted his eyes, stealing a glance over at Chi. The tall teen was carrying a rather large plank over to the pile where it belonged with seeming ease. The slate-haired man rubbed his sweaty, by-now red neck. The sun was merciless high in the light blue sky, but they had sheduled the job for today, and there was no going around it. Tyson and Sano were ordered to stay away from the construction area in the backyard, both of them so clumsy Kai would feel nervous letting either close to nails and hammers.

His husband and son were sunbathing on the other end of the yard instead. Kai wasn't complaining. Chi was great help at work that required patience, mathematic skills and balance. The quiet, pink-haired boy hadn't complained once about the heat, unlike Sano, lying in the refreshing shade of the apple tree, who had been jeering them all afternoon. A small smirk on his face, Kai shook his head and picked up another bag of tile. All other things aside, this was a very welcome opportunity for him to chat one-on-one with the Neko-jin.

Something he'd wanted to do for a while now. Or ever since he started wondering, really. He glanced over at his "godson", though the word had lost meaning to him since the boy became a teen. He had noticed Chi had stopped calling them uncle Kai and Tyson. Quite a while back, actually.

"Earth calling Hiwatari Kai!" came the cheerfull shout, starting the Russian out of his thoughts. He looked over at his two most precious men, grinning insanely at him from the blanket.

"You got a sunstroke or what?" Sano laughed.

"Don't tease your father, he's been working his butt off all morning," Tyson scolded. The teen lay back and stretched.

"So have I!" he insisted.

"Aha."

"What? It's hard work being so sexy," he huffed, gaining an affectionate slap on the head from his dad. Chi had halted close to Kai, waiting to ask him some question. Sano grinned at his best friend and cleared his throat.

"Chi?" he called disturbingly sweetly. Slightly cautious and blushing, the Chinese looked over.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you talk to him, you know!" Chi blushed like mad and twitched. Kai frowned and turned to him, a tinge of confusion in his auburn eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked; he had been lost in his thoughts again. Chi cleared his throat and pressed his gaze down.

"Nothing. Where do I put these?" he asked, showing a set of tools. Kai pointed at the table absent-mindedly. Having Tyson and Sano here was a distraction from both work and trying to figure out this thing that was bothering him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced over at his son who had propped his head with his elbows and was grinning at his best friend. Kai knew his son was affectionate, always had been. They hadn't held back with the hugs and kisses when he was small. And Tyson still didn't, much to Sano's embarrassment.

And Sano and Chi had always been close, Kai knew that. It was one of those token things you never question, because you don't know of anything else. Sure, Sano had herds of eager fans at school, because of his smile and radiating charm, and especially because of his world-famous parents. But despite the popularity, he had always spent most of his time with Chi. This was where Kai became a bit baffled. The Neko teen had his own takers at school, but he mostly kept his thoughts to himself, and spent all his time, it seemed, with Sano.

Kai knew they had sort of "grown together", and something like that could be very influencial to teenagers. But there was a but. A but that had risen into his consciousness in the past couple, say 4 months. Something had changed. A little bit, but still.

Hitching the bag higher on his lap, Kai made to walk to the pile of bags. Chi jogged to him.

"I can help," he offered. Grey brows furrowed.

"No need to," he said, a bit surprised by the tone of his voice. Golden eyes widening slightly, Chi turned around and walked back quickly. His long, swaying pink braid didn't seem to be in his way at all, even in these conditions, and he was a lot stronger than he appeared. They'd have a break soon, and the linguistic part of the work would be done before 4 at noon, so it seemed. Dropping the bag with a grunt, Kai wiped sweat off his brows and leaned against the white fence of the yard. They were building a small hut next to the pool, just a cozy little shelter from the sun and unpredictable summer rains.

He had started planning it this winter, but now his mind was pre-occupied with something else. He saw Tyson walking towards him, wearing red shorts which suited him just as well as they had 15 years ago.

"Come on, time for a break," Tyson smiled, laying his hands on his husbands shoulders, "You gotta drink something." Kai leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.

"Nothing tastes as sweet as you," he murmured, making the bluenette squirm with awkwardness from the sugary comment, but secretly, a very small part of him believed it and relished it. It was just one of the things Kai loved about his dragon.

"Retard," Tyson mumbled in a feeble attempt to regain his composure and try to act indifferent. Kai loved making Tyson squirm like this, and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's tanned, bare waist. He inhaled the deep blue hair, smelling of apple flowers, and looked up. Sano and Chi were standing by the pool. Standing close. Kai tensed inside. The way his son leaned forwards, eyelids drooping, smiling secretively ad mumbling something… If Kai didn't know any better, he'd say that was a young man flirting.

He didn't see Chi's expression, only that his posture was tense and alert. Sano knelt and glanced at his best friend mishievously, waiting. The Chinese turned around idly, and yelled suddenly when water was splashed on him. Laughing wildly, Sano splashed more and more water on the older teen, whose fidgety dance looked rather amusing for a few seconds before he regained corntol and lashed back. Tyson turned to look as the boys tried their damnest to get each other wet without dropping into the pool. Laughter echoed in the air.

"Damn. Looks pretty tempting, but I'm gonna get that ice tea now," Tyson said and headed for the porch. Kai nodded absent-mindedly, watching something he had seen so many, many times, trying to see something he hadn't noticed before. Was he making things up? Was it the sun getting to his head? Sano fell in the water with a terrified shriek, even though he was wearing swim trunks. Chi grinned silently at the scowling, soaked head that popped up, water squirting out of the pouting mouth. Sano glared at his best friend, trying to ewoke somekind of guilt in him. Kai knew that look all too well.

Suddenly Sano grabbed Chi's ankle and pulled him in with a huge splash, in full clothing and all. After all, getting a spare shirt and shorts was never a problem at this dojo. The boys wrestled playfully in the pool. The Kinomiyas had taken Chi along with them on quite a few trips to warm, southern islands full of beaches and waterfalls, so the boys were excellent swimmers. Sano just didn't want to spend a long time apart from his best friend. Not as a child, not now.

The boys drifted closer to one another, laughing and chatting, too quietly for Kai to hear from the fence. A few more devilish flicks of water, and they just floated, smiling at each other. Kai shifted his weight uncomfortably. Their gazes were locked, their smiles wistfull. Like they had a secret nobody else knew. Kai grit his teeth and looked at his toes. It may be just his imagination. Teens just happened to be like that. But maybe…

"Peach or lemon?" came the perky voice. Kai looked up at the man with the tray, a blank expression in his eyes. Tyson frowned, and Kai grabbed a glass quickly.

"I don't care, I'm parched," he groaned and downed the glass at once. Tyson stared at him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. Kai grabbed another glass and downed it silently, then set it back.

"It is now," he sighed. Tyson glanced over at Chi who was trying to lift Sano on his shoulders to throw him in the water.

"Want to take a swim?" Tyson asked, pouring more iced tea into tall glasses. Kai shook his head. Still a bit baffled, Tyson turned and walked to the pool.

"Ok guys, time for hydration," he announced, and Chi swam to the edge, climbing out with Sano on his heels.

"Thanks," the Neko panted and downed a glass at once, like Kai. He grabbed another one when Sano appeared by his side.

"Ooh, is that peach?" he asked, reaching for the jug, but Tyson pulled it back.

"And what have you done to deserve you chilled drink?" he asked. Sano's dark blue eyes widened and his mouth flopped open in disbelief. Smart as he was, he immediately turned his puppy gaze on Chi.

"But it's my favourite," he whined, "Chi? Ol' buddy ol' pal?" The Chinese handed the glass towards Sano.

"You can have some of this," he said, and when the younger boy was about to grab it, pulled it back, "Not." Tyson laughed loudly at Sano's morbid expression as Chi downed the glass all by himself.

"Everyone hates me," Sano pouted, crossing his arms. Tyson grinned and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Aww, daddy's little monchichi," he cooed, wiggling his shoulders. Sano glared at him.

"Dad! Don't call me that in front of people!" he snapped, then realised what he had just said, blushed hotly and glanced at Chi. "I-I mean, don't call me that at all! I'm t-too old!" But it was too late; Chi was grinning like the Cheshire cat, his fangs showing. Sano slapped his chest in irritation, which resulted into a slapping battle, and Tyson decided to take the tray back in where it was safe. Kai followed his husband into the kitchen, taking a pear from the counter and rolling it in his hand absent-mindedly. He leaned against the counter, watching the boys play around on the yard, as Tyson filled the dishwasher, whistling.

The pony-tailed ex-blader put the rest of the tea in the fridge and stopped to admire the contents, just because he liked watching food almost as much as eating it. Plus, the fridge was nice and chilly.

"Close the door, you're waisting electricity," Kai mumbled, not even looking. He knew Tyson all too well. Blushing, the bluenette closed the door and walked behind Kai, curling his arms around the bare, toned waist and nuzling the sweaty neck.

"Mmm… construction man," he murmured. Kai smirked and tore his eyes from the window, pulling Tyson close.

"Is that your fantasy or something?" he murmured. Tyson grinned, his lids drooping slyly.

"U-huh. You in a big, yellow egg-shaped helmet. Rawr." They chuckled and kissed tenderly. Tyson nuzzled Kai's neck, knowing his husband was fully capable of supporting his weight effortlessly, even if he decided to go slack against him. Kai pressed idle kisses in the dark blue mane, his gaze floating around. Suddenly he froze completely, and stared out.

This couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

**TBC…**


End file.
